


A New Home for the Holidays

by dailyluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyluthor/pseuds/dailyluthor
Summary: When Kara and Lena have their flight to National City cancelled on Christmas Eve, they end up getting some one on one time neither of them knew they needed.





	A New Home for the Holidays

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers sat together at gate 36 at JFK airport on a snowy Christmas eve. Lena and Kara had been in town for an important CatCo meeting, new investors had been looking to put a lot of money into the magazine, money that could push the publication to a whole new level. As CEO of the company, Lena had to go and meet the investors in person. 

Kara was only there for Lena, who begged her to come, claiming she “needed her top reporter with her at all times.” Kara knew that it was just an excuse for Lena trying spend more time with her best friend. 

Kara, however, hadn’t wanted to come at all. She knew that the trip was cutting it close, if there were any complications she would miss Christmas with her family completely. Christmas was her favourite holiday, and nothing made her happier than spending it with her sister and mother in her hometown. Nothing, that is, except spending time with Lena Luthor.

It all started when Kara first began reporting for CatCo. Her very first assignment was a story on Lena Luthor. From the first moment she first laid eyes on Lena, she felt something inside of herself that she had never felt before. The way Lena looked at Kara made her giddy with excitement, and every time she said her name Kara couldn’t help but smile. They were the closest of friends, weren’t they? 

When Lena asked Kara to come with her, the only thing she could say was yes. How could she resist that voice, that smile, those eyes. She could never say no to her best friend. 

Before she knew it she was on a plane to New York City, with Lena by her side. The two girls took on the big city like it was a breeze. They went from broadway to the department stores to the nicest restaurants in town. Lena paid for it all, as a “thank you” to Kara for taking time away from her family to be with her. The week had been magical for both of them, but it had abruptly come to a not-so-magical end. 

The pair sat in the uncomfortable chairs at the airport gate, moving every so often to try and relieve the aches of sitting up straight for so long. What started in the morning as a gentle snowfall had turned into a blizzard. The flight to National City was supposed to leave at 12 noon, but noon turned into 1 PM, and 1 PM turned into 9 o’clock at night. Lena didn’t seem to mind at all. Christmas had never been anything special for her, and she was used to working over the holidays. Kara, on the other hand, was in a frenzy. How could she have let herself screw up like this? How could she let down her family at the most important time of year? How could she have let her own desires get in the way of other’s? 

The monotone voice on the loudspeaker chimed in once more, “All departures have been cancelled until further notice.” At this point, Kara began to cry. She was going to miss Christmas with her family for sure. Lena looked at her uncomfortably. She wasn’t good with emotions, let alone Kara’s. How was she supposed to comfort someone when their pain was her fault? 

“Come on,” Lena said, “We’re not going to waste away in this filthy airport.” Kara looked confused, but Lena kept talking. “I’m making some calls, and I’m getting us in the best hotel in the city. I’ll try and get you on the next fli-” Kara interrupted the CEO, “Stop, Lena, just stop. I won’t make it home for the holidays. I took a chance on this, on you, and look where it got me. I’m not taking another one. I won’t be leaving this airport unless it’s on a plane home.”

Lena looked quite taken aback, and her mouth formed a small ‘o’ shape. Kara had never been so outspoken, and she didn’t know how to react. 

She’d had a feeling Kara would have said something like this, but she never thought it would be a reality. Part of her thought that maybe Kara would be glad to spend some extra time with her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

“Kara. I know you’re upset, and I know this is my fault, but the one thing I refuse to let you do is sit and wallow on your favourite night of the year. I ruined this, and I’ll do my best to make up for it. I know I’m not your family, but I can be for this one night.” Lena realized what she had said as soon as the words came out of her mouth. Kara looked at her with her dopey smile, and turned bright red. Neither of them said anything. 

Finally, Kara looked up at her best friend. “OK,” she said “I’ll let you make it up to me. But just so you know, I’m not an easy sell.” Kara smiled and let out a little giggle. They looked at each other again. This was going to be a Christmas to remember.

They walked down to the baggage claim to get their bags off of the flight that never left, making small talk the whole way. Lena thought she knew Kara well before this, but she truly had no idea. They talked about their favourite songs, holiday traditions, family life, and everything in between. Slowly, Kara’s worries and Lena’s passive attitude began to fade. They were purely wrapped up in each other. 

They talked all the way through the car ride, about things they had done, places they’d been. When Kara talked about her ex, Mon-El, she thought she could see a hint of jealousy creep up in Lena. She didn’t have time to analyze though, for at that moment they pulled up to an apartment building in soho. 

Kara looked confused, “Wait, Lena, where’s the hotel?” “Well, silly, I’m making it up to you! I couldn’t let you spend Christmas in a hotel. No, that’s not good enough for my Kara. This is my place! I lived here for business a few years ago and completely fell in love with the city, so I kept the flat for when I wanted to come back and visit.” The blond blushed at the words “my Kara.” She was speechless. 

They rode up the elevator to the penthouse. The flat was modern and minimalist. Everything was in shades of black and white, and the whole place was spotless. Despite it’s clean cut look, the apartment looked like home. There was a decorated Christmas tree, some pictures of young Lena and Lex, and Lena’s degrees and various awards hung around the room. Lena must come here often, Kara thought to herself. 

Lena showed Kara to the guest room, which was bigger than Kara’s whole apartment. The girls agreed to get out of their gross airport clothes, clean up, and then sit down for Christmas Eve dinner together. Kara flopped on the bed with satisfaction. It had been a long day, she needed a rest. She sunk into the fluffy pillows as her body moulded to the mattress, and Kara Danvers dozed off to sleep. 

All of a sudden, she felt her phone buzz, startling her and waking her up from her slumber. SHIT! She’d forgotten to tell her family about the cancellation. “Mom, hey!” she said, “Yeah, I’m good!” [...] “No, no, don’t worry about me- I should be the one saying sorry!” [...] “Yeah, Lena and I are at her place, we’ll stay here until I can get a flight out. Tell Alex I love her, and say hi to Maggie! Merry Christmas you guys, I love you.” She hung up the phone and began to cry. 

She missed her family, she missed her house, she missed her tree, she missed the familiarity of the holiday season as she knew it. At that moment, Lena walked in. The sight of her best friend so upset was too much to bear. She ran to the bed and wrapped Kara up in her arms, as if a hug could take away all the pain in the world. For Kara, it did just that. They didn’t need to speak to know what the other was feeling- complete happiness, and just maybe, a little bit of love. Soon their eyes met each other’s, and they quickly looked away. 

“So, should we get dinner?” Lena asked, “I whipped up something for you while you were on the phone.” Kara smiled her dopey little smile, the one Lena adored, “I’d like that very much.”

Kara followed Lena into the open concept kitchen, with the table all set up and decorated for Christmas. The lights had been lowered, and Lena had put on some holiday classics. Then, Kara smelled an all too familiar smell. “I took a cooking class this past summer, to try and make time for something other than work. I know you love these, and they just so happen to be my best dish.” 

Sure enough, a steaming hot plate of potstickers awaited Kara at the table. That wasn’t the end of it though, Lena had also made a full turkey, mashed potatoes, and a fresh box of doughnuts from the best place in Manhattan. Kara smiled at the doughnuts. The dessert had become a sign of their friendship, and they always bought them for the other person when they’d had a hard day. Lena opened a bottle of wine, Kara lit the candles, and the pair sat down to eat. 

“I know this won’t beat Christmas with your family, but I hope it’s a start.” said Lena, smiling. “Oh, I think this will do just fine,” replied Kara with a little smirk on her face. Lena felt giddy, loving even the slightest praise from Kara. 

“So, remind me again why you don’t seem to care about the holidays with your family?” Kara asked. She knew the answer, but she loved it when Lena opened up to her. It was so vulnerable and raw, something she rarely saw at work, or otherwise for that matter. 

“Well, I guess it’s just that we were never really a family,” Lena replied. “I was the child my mother never wanted, she hated me. I loved Lex, but he turned out to be evil, they all were evil. You know how it goes. In between their plot to rid the world of aliens and take over they didn’t have much time for… family stuff.” A lump was forming in Lena’s throat. This was her weakness. She could barely talk about family, the only thing in the world she’d wanted but the one thing she couldn’t have. 

It was as if Kara could read her mind, “It’s okay. You have me. I’m your family now, remember?” 

Lena looked up at Kara with her soft, green eyes and smiled. She mouthed the words “Thank you.” Kara traced Lena’s lips as they formed each letter. It made Kara’s heart flutter How lucky she was to have such an awesome...best friend. But was she a best friend? She wasn’t sure. Kara just felt… so much more. It didn’t matter though, in that moment, Kara was wrapped up in Lena, and Lena in Kara. Then Kara’s cheeks went red and she looked away.

“Hey,” Lena said, “you don’t have to be nervous around me.” Kara batted her eyelashes and smiled, “I’m not nervous, what would make you think that?” Kara knew she wasn’t fooling anyone. 

“I.. I just.. Oh fuck it,” and with that, Lena leaned and pulled Kara’s lips to hers. She had been waiting to do this for so long. It had been a year of longing looks, small gestures, and a hell of a lot of waiting all leading up to this moment. 

Their lips locked onto each others, their hands were everywhere. Lena pulled back and rested her forehead on Kara’s, their noses were touching each other’s, they were both breathing heavily. “Is this what you want?” she asked the blond, “It’s what I’ve always wanted, I know that now,” replied Kara. 

They crashed into each other again, zippers coming undone, shoes coming off. Lena lead Kara into her room, their lips staying locked the whole time. Soon, there were no layers between them. The taste of Lena’s mouth was Kara’s new favourite flavour, Kara’s body was Lena’s new home. 

Kara woke to the feeling of Lena’s lips on her forehead. “Good morning, beautiful.” Lena spoke the words softly. Kara was still sleepy, but she couldn’t help but keep her eyes open to take in all of Lena. 

Lena opened her arms, and Kara nestled into them. They bundled up together under Lena’s crisp, white sheets. It felt so right. Lena loved the feeling of Kara’s warm skin against hers. They hadn’t bothered to get dressed the night before, they were just too happy and lazy to be bothered. Kara knew she should have been up early and on her way to the airport, but she didn’t care anymore. This was the only place she wanted to be. What had started out as Kara’s worst nightmare was now a complete and utter miracle.


End file.
